A Gem of a New Colour
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: What if Nephrite was rescued. Will him and Molly be happy? What will life throw their way? All the answers are in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Justice, 11:20pm EST**

"The Watchtower has picked up massive energy fluctuations in Japan. Primarily focused around the Tokyo area. Take the Bio-Ship and investigate. This is strictly a recon and rescue mission. Gather all usable Intel and take all necessary measures to assist those who need it." Batman

The team begins preparations to head out directly after the briefing. The supplies were packed into the Bio-Ship for departure. With all of the mission parameters set the team left for Tokyo. The trip was relatively peaceful, rife with the anticipation of what they might find upon arrival.

The team set down in the park, and proceeded to thoroughly search for anything suspicious or dangerous. After ten minutes of searching Robin saw a man being attacked by some kind of plant monsters in a clearing.

"Miss Martian link us up." Aqualad

"Link established." Miss M

 _Superboy help the victim. Robin will distract the attackers. While I cover him. The rest of you seal off the area. Ensure that anyone who approaches is no threat._

Superboy walked over to the man and proceeded to pull out the thorns one at a time. When the attackers saw this they were extremely astonished. They did not understand how a "human" was able to pull the unmovable thorns out.

While this was happening Robin was very effectively distracting the plant sisters. Between attacks and counter attacks the plant sisters paid their victim and Superboy almost no attention. Up until the thorns started being removed from Nephrite's shoulder. Fortunately the three weeds were to busy fighting Robin to try and stop Superboy from removing them. Between all the Bat-a-rang's and explosions the plant sisters were looking a little worse for ware.

"What ya lookin' at weed sisters?" Robin

"No one should be able to pull those thorns out." Plant Sisters

"Never say never." Robin

"We'll have to deal with you first then the traitor." Plant Sisters

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to do some weed whacking." Robin

"What's your name?" Superboy

"Nephrite. Yours?" Nephrite  
"Superboy. Do you know what those guys want?" Superboy

"Yes. They want my Star Chrystal." Nephrite

"Are you going to give it to them?" Superboy

"Yes. Keeping it away from Zoisite isn't worth Molly's Life." Nephrite

"Who's Zoisite?" Superboy

"The master of those three." Nephrite

Nephrite takes the Star Chrystal out of his pocket and tosses it on the ground on the other side of Superboy. Zoisite appears in midair above them. And takes the Chrystal with her Telekinesis.

"You better watch yourself Nephrite. By the order of Queen Beryl your Treason shall be repaid mightily. The death of you and your girlfriend should do it. We don't tolerate traitors." Zoisite

By the time Zoisite had come and gone Robin had knocked out the Plant Sisters. The team had gathered around Nephrite, Molly, and Superboy.

 _What should we do Kaldur? This guy is obviously one of them._ Robin

 _Superboy is the one who talked to him we need his input before making a decision._ Aqualad

 _I have no doubt that he was working for them, however he is trying to turn his life around._ Superboy

 _What makes you say that?_ Kid Flash

 _The fact that Nephrite was more concerned with the girls life than power. Also that creep Zoisite called him a traitor._ Superboy

 _Superboy is right we should give him a chance._ Miss M

 _I agree with Superboy and Miss M. Everyone deserves a chance at a better life._ Robin

"Nephrite who did you betray and how?" Kid Flash

"More importantly why did you do it?" Robin

"An evil organization called the Negaverse, and I fell in love with and protected Molly." Nephrite

"Molly do you love Nephrite?" Kid Flash

"With all my heart." Molly

 _What kind person would order someone to be killed for falling in love?! Robin_

 _Then it is decided we will bring them back with us and let Batman decide what to do from there._ Aqualad

"Nephrite would you and Molly like to come with us." Aqualad

"Why are you helping us?" Nephrite

"Because you are turning your life around, and no one deserves to die just for falling in love." Robin

"So are you going to come live were it is safe or risk your lives by staying here?" Kid Flash

"We'll come with you if it's alright with Molly." Nephrite

Everyone looks at Molly.

"It's fine with me. As long as we come up with some thing to tell my mom; Concerning why I moved to another country without telling her." Molly

"That shouldn't be to hard. We better leave before those goons wake up." Robin

"Everyone into the Bio-Ship we'll sort out the details on the way back to the cave." Aqualad

The team, Nephrite and Molly board the Bio-Ship and take off.

After they are gone the Sailor Scouts arrive just as the plant sisters are waking up. The three weeds attack them and are promptly disposed of. The Sailor Scouts wonder were Molly and Nephrite are, but decide that were ever they are has to be a whole lot safer than here.

 **Back on the Bio-ship**

Robin informs Batman that they have a an interesting report to give upon arrival at the cave. The rest of the ride back to Mount Justice was uneventful.

 **Mount Justice, 1:26am EST**

Before the team got back Artemis' phone rang. When she answers she gets a scared look on her face and excuses herself.

Everyone is standing single file in front of Batman; After Robin made his report.

"You accomplished your mission without any mishaps. The civilian is in the med-bay being treated by Black Canary. The girl's family have been provided with an explanation. Molly starting Monday you will be attending Gotham Academy. You and your boyfriend will be living in Gotham were I can keep an eye on you." Batman

"Yes Batman sir." Molly

"Understood." The Team

Batman leaves dismissing the team.

" _Those two are so lucky_."  Kid Flash

Artemis returns hearing KF; Smacks Wally on the head and walks out. Rocket snickers. By this time everyone has dispersed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

(Flash Back Start)

 **Mount Justice Med Bay 1:20am EST**

"What do you plan on doing now?" Black Canary

"Live with Molly in my mansion." Nephrite

"How does Molly feel about that?" Black Canary

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet." Nephrite

"I'm going to go get Molly. You two have a lot to discuss." Black Canary

"Can I borrow a change of cloths? Nephrite

"Why the ones you're wearing aren't that badly damaged?" Black Canary

"I no longer need my Negaverse uniform. I have been given a chance at a fresh start and I am going to take it." Nephrite

"Glad to hear it. I'll be back in 5 minutes." Black Canary

Molly walks in with a mixture of worry, relief, and joy on her face. She walked over to Nephrite and hugged him crying tears of joy. Nephrite hugged Molly back with a confused, but happy look on his face.

"Molly why are you crying? Nephrite

"I'm so glad your OK I thought I was going to loose you." Molly

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going anywhere Molly." Nephrite

Molly nods her head, and wipes her tears away.

"What are we going to do now? Where will we live?" Molly

"Actually I was thinking that we could live in my my mansion. There is more than enough room." Nephrite

"Your mansion is in Tokyo. How is that possible?" Molly

"It will be simple to move it to Gotham without the Negaverse's knowledge." Nephrite

"I see. I hope that my Mom sends my stuff. It will make it easier to settle into my new room." Molly

"It'll be fine Molly. Your stuff is probably in the mail." Nephrite

Molly and Nephrite stand there looking into each others eyes in a comfortable silence. When Molly reaches up and kisses Nephrite on the lips. Nephrite returns the kiss. They pour all their love into that one kiss breaking apart just as Black Canary walks into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" Black Canary

"Yes we talked everything out and are quite happy." Nephrite

Molly just stands there with a dreamy look on her face, because she doesn't recover as fast as Nephrite.

"Good; Now here is your change of cloths. Molly if you will come with me Batman is debriefing the team, and wants you to be present." Black Canary

While Nephrite changes clothes Molly follows Black Canary out of the Med Bay. Molly arrives in time for the debriefing while Black Canary goes back into the med-bay to check Nephrite's wounds.

(Flash Back End)

 **Mount Justice, 1:26pm EST**

 **Batman's after mission debriefing; Everybody goes home for the night.**

 **Abandoned Lot Owned by Stanton Enterprises Gotham City 1:27am EST**

Nephrite and Molly are standing there while Nephrite flares his energy in an appropriate manner to discreetly relocate his mansion and car to their location. They walk in, and Nephrite shows Molly to her room. Where she falls asleep as soon as she collapses on the bed.

 **Stanton Estate 8:00am EST**

Nephrite wakes up when he normally does. Walking downstairs the most pleasant aroma drifts into his nose. He follows the smell to the kitchen; Where he finds Molly preparing a delicious looking breakfast. Molly quickly notices Nephrite standing directly behind her; She then notices him staring at the food she made.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Molly

"Yes I did thank you. The breakfast looks delicious." Nephrite

"I'm glad you think so, because everything is ready. We can eat when ever you like." Molly

"Then let's eat I'm starving." Nephrite

Molly chuckles at this and they start eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence; Just enjoying the fact they are together. When the doorbell rings. Nephrite opens the door and sees a stranger in a hero costume.

"Who are you?" Nephrite

"I'm the Flash from Central City." Flash

"Really. Then what are you doing here in Gotham?" Nephrite

"I am in town chasing down an evil Gorilla, and I thought I would drop these by." Flash

Nephrite looks where Flash is pointing, and sees a bunch of boxes.

"What are those?" Nephrite

"Molly's belongings." Flash

"Thank you for bringing them. Would you like to join us for breakfast after we finish taking Molly's things to her room?" Nephrite

"That would be great. Thanks." Flash

At the prospect of getting food Flash promptly asks where Molly's room is, and takes the boxes there before Nephrite can blink.

"All done let's eat." Flash

They all sit down and eat their breakfast in peace. As soon as everyone is finished eating Nephrite says to Flash.

"There is something I have been wanting to talk to a hero about since I was rescued. If you will follow me?" Nephrite

"Sure thing. Where are we going?" Flash

"Somewhere we can talk more privately." Nephrite

"Say no more lead the way." Flash

As they leave Molly gives Nephrite a knowing smile. He can tell that Molly won't ever say anything to anyone. Nephrite knows that Molly would never betray him.

They arrive at their destination in no time and Flash says to Nephrite.

"What did you want to talk to me about in private?" Flash

"The stars have shown me all the suffering that exists in League territory, and I wish to help." Nephrite

"Really aren't you a villain Why would you care about the suffering of others?" Flash

"I was a villain. Even then only because I didn't know any better. I was born and raised in the Negaverse. A place of pure evil; A merciless place filled with ruthlessness, lies, and betrayal. I thought that was the way things were everywhere. Molly showed me that I was wrong. Our love changed me right down to the polarity of my powers." Nephrite

"So now that you know that everything you knew is wrong you have decided to help make the world a better place to live; Am I understanding you correctly?" Flash

"Yes perfectly" Nephrite

"Where were you planing on starting?" Flash

"I was thinking I'd help you catch the Gorilla you mentioned earlier." Nephrite

"I'd appreciate the help, but you can't go dressed like that." Flash

"I see. I call on the upon the power of the stars. Give me a uniform that perfectly disguises my identity." Nephrite

Nephrite's request is immediately granted. While this is happening Flash stands there with his mouth agape.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen. All we need to do is come up with a hero name for you; Then we are all set to track down Grodd." Flash

"How about Star Master?" Nephrite

"Awesome let's go catch a flea bag." Flash

Flash and Star Master head out for their Gorilla chase in a flash. It surprises Flash that Star Master arrives at Grodd's hideout the same time as him. They find him in a construction site working on an unknown sinister device. Grodd notices them instantly and says.

"Flash how unexpected of you. I thought I left you in Central chasing your tail." Grodd

"You did until I got a call from Bats saying he spotted you in Gotham; He also asked me if I wanted to arrest you or if he should. I told him I wanted to handle it; So here I am." Flash

"If that's the case then why is there someone with you?" Grodd

"Who Star Master? He is here because wants to get his feet wet as a hero, and I thought he should start with you and work his way up." Flash

Grodd becomes extremely angry when he hears this. He then charges Flash at full speed. Him and Flash played tag for the next fifteen minutes. What Grodd's rage addled mind didn't realize was that while he was playing tag with Flash Star Master was examining the device. After a though examination Star Master concludes that the machine is a telepathic amplifier. All telepathic signals routed through the machine are amplified 1,000 fold. Just as he is finishing his analysis Flash comes up to him and says.

"Grodd is out of the way for now. He is not defeated yet but at least it gives us some time to figure out what this thing is, and how to dispose of it safely." Flash

"I already know what it is; Disposal is quite simple." Star Master

"How do you know that?" Flash

"While you were playing games with the monkey I thoroughly analyzed the devise." Star Master

"How very Bat like of you. So what have you got?" Flash

"The machine is a very powerful telepathic amplifier. Designed to amplify telepathic signals 1,000 fold; There is only one weakness. In order for the devise to work the user must be wearing a neural transmitter; If not the machine is completely useless. All we need to do is remove and destroy the neural transmitter interface; Then all that's left is to call the League for clean up." Star Master

"Well then let's get to it." Flash

"Already done. I'll leave contacting the League to you." Star Master

Star Master crushes the part in front of Flash and walks over to Grodd to take his turn at the monkey games. As he was walking away Flash stands there thinking; _Yep, definitely Bat like._ As Flash is thinking this Grodd wakes up, and Star Master begins to fight him. Flash promptly calls the League informing them of the situation. Batman and Superman arrive to confiscate the machine. Flash looks at Batman and says.

"Speak of the devil." Flash

"How's it going Bats? Here to collect the machine?" Flash

"Taking such a powerful weapon into League custody; Is a high priority. We need to talk" Batman

"Me and my buddy Star Master need to get Grodd here into his cell in Central City; Later Bats." Flash

"Who is the newbie that was helping Flash take down Grodd?" Superman

"I do not know, but I will find out. With or without Flash's help." Batman

"Just go easy on him. He is only trying to help." Superman

Batman just walks away. He goes to his cave to discover the identity of this Star Master. Batman checks the camera feed from Nephrite's house and finds nothing suspicious. He does however notice something peculiar. Molly's all by herself. Nephrite left her alone. Why would he do that? Unless... Star Master is in Central and Molly is alone Nephrite is Star Master.

Nephrite returns in half an hour. Molly and Nephrite decide to go out and have that chocolate parfait. Nephrite is the happiest he has been in a long time. He's on a date with the woman he loves; A hero of the Justice League has accepted him as a hero. All he has to do is figure out what to do now. The date goes smoothly until the beeper Flash gave him when they dropped Grodd off at Bell Rev starts to ring.

"Hello; What can I help you with?" Star Master

" _There is a big situation here in Central City. I need backup right away."_ Flash

"I see I'm on my way." Star Master He then sighs while hanging up.

"Molly." Nephrite

"Yes Nephrite." Molly

"I just got an important call, and need to take care something." Nephrite

"Alright see when you get home." Molly

Nephrite walks out. While Molly is sitting there finishing the last of her parfait wondering what to do now. Artemis walks into the cafe and looks around for a table. Seeing Molly all alone she sits down across from her.

"What's wrong?" Artemis

"I was on a date with my boyfriend and he got an important call and had to leave." Molly

"Do you know where he went?" Artemis

"No; Can we talk about something else please?" Molly

"No problem. Names Artemis Crock whats yours?" Artemis

"Molly Baker pleased to meet you." Molly

"Like wise. So you new to Gotham?" Artemis

"Yes I just moved here." Molly

"Where did you move from?" Artemis

"Tokyo." Molly

"Why did you move to America; Gotham City no less?" Artemis

"I received a notice saying that I qualify for a full scholarship to Gotham Academy. It's a very prestigious school so I couldn't refuse." Molly

"Which scholarship?" Artemis

"The Wayne Foundation scholarship." Molly

"Very exclusive; I'm impressed." Artemis

"Thank You." Molly

"Why don't I show you around Gotham? Then we can crash at my place. How does that sound?" Artemis

"Sounds great. I'll just pay for my parfait then we can leave." Molly

"Ok I'll wait here for you." Artemis

Molly walks up to the counter only to find that Nephrite had already paid. She walks back to Artemis and they leave for their day on the town. Molly has so much fun that she forgot she agreed to be home when Nephrite returned. He calls her. She explains everything and they agree to let the other know so they don't end up being worried sick about the others safety. Molly and Artemis enjoy the rest of the evening.


End file.
